1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to switch assemblies, and more particularly, to a compact switch assembly with small scale and an electrical device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A push button or a simply switch assembly is provided for controlling some aspect of a machine or a process. Most traditional push buttons are designed with a pair of restoring arms or elastic arms for restoring the push button to its normal position after being pushed. However, the restoring arms or elastic arms take up a large space such that the push button is bulky. Thus, the present configuration of the push button is adverse to be used in an electronic device that follows the trend of miniaturization.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a switch assembly and an electrical device using the switch assembly to eliminate or at least alleviate the above problem.